


Masquerade

by Quantum_Physics



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :3, AFAB reader - Freeform, AMAB, And Much More - Freeform, Angst, Awesome Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Can I have a hug? And a comment?, Death, Discord is for rich snooty people, Dream is ominous, Dubious Consent, Eating out, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lmao what have I wrought, Making Out, Mediumish burn, More tags to be added as the story progresses., Multiple Endings, Murder Mystery, Now the readers can make choices about how this goes!, Other, Possessive Behavior, Quackity in the NUDE, Reader-Insert, Readz is oblivious, Retelling of SMP Stories, Romance, Sapnap lost the waifu :(, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Suffering, THE SMUT IS HEREEE, Technoblade is Jealous, Tension! Lots of it!!! <3, This is essentially Clue lmaooo, Thriller, TommyInnit - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, Y'all are insane, dom clay, kinda dub-con, reader interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Physics/pseuds/Quantum_Physics
Summary: You could hear the killer, their footsteps clicking near the cupboard you were hidden in.It was so dark, and you could see a faint glow coming off of them.You were about to die.What a shame Karl had your hat.(If any these people want my fic taken down or them taken out I will do it no questions asked.)
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Reader, Clay | Dream/Reader, Corpse Husband/Reader, Fundy/Reader, Quackity/Reader, Sapnap/Reader, Technoblade/Reader, karl jacobs/reader
Comments: 472
Kudos: 514





	1. Welcome to the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a retelling of Masquerade from Tale of the SMP. I hope you enjoy this. I've added in some characters and changed the story and the motives behind the murder!
> 
> Please leave a comment as they give me motivation to continue and make me smile.

You knocked on the doors of the mansion, the sound echoing loudly. You heard a random crash inside, followed by a large rush of noises. A cat screaming, a jar being shattered, the thunk of someone's head hitting the floor, and a panicked run. 

"..." The door opened and you found yourself facing a young man, his white shirt was tucked neatly into his dress pants, he wore a simple mask, and you found yourself reminded that this was a masquerade party.  
He carried a rumpled look about him and you smiled sheepishly at him. 

"Oh hi!" The man was shunted aside and you found yourself gaping as a brightly colored man leapt in front of you. He was in a hoodie, a deep purple and green color that intertwined, his mask matching of course. "I'm Karl! Who are you?"

You found yourself peering after the man, but was unable to see where he disappeared to. Realizing "Karl" was waiting patiently for your answer you blushed and hurriedly stuttered out your name and a short greeting.

"That's a beautiful name, makes me think of my Grandmother, she died from being crushed by a giant banana, may she rest in peace." You were yanked rather gently into the house where you were met by the owner of the estate you were on today.

"Oh. Technoblade!" You grinned at the man, you hadn't met him before now, only communicating through a rich people messaging platform called " _Discord_ " and you were eager to meet him.

He was tall, and the first thing you noticed about him besides that was the skin of a pig resting over his head, it was secured in place by a heavy crown, richly adorned with precious jewels and engraved metal. His hair was pink, secured in a low braid behind his back, and a smirk danced across his face. A royal red cloak lay draped across his back and closer inspection had you realizing that the clasp was of pure neatherite. 

"Ah yes, the lovely Y/N. A pleasure to finally meet you my dear." He took your hand and lifted it, placing a soft kiss upon the back of it. You flushed slightly, you hadn't expected him to be so handsome or so polite.

"I-uh a pleasure to meet you too. How are you doing?" You chuckled slightly, and found yourself pulling your hand away slowly from his hold. You almost didn't want to let go and you forced yourself to examine the interior of the mansion as Technoblade hummed in answer to your question.

The main hall was finely furnished, a flight of stairs leading up to another floor, and banners and paintings lay scattered around. You could see gold gilding the quartz around you and a sense of awe was flashing through your mind. Technoblade was clearly richer than he'd made out to be, and you felt foolish just sitting in the hallway. Faintly you realized Technoblade had been talking and you forced yourself to tune into the conversation.

"only been preforming a few financial crimes here and there, it's been wonderful. I must say, that business has been rather slow, I've been rather preoccupied by other things." He turned his gaze on you and you felt your cheeks turn faintly pink. You went to reply but was stopped when Karl gave a shout.

"Look! Someone else has arrived!" 

"You mean I was the first one here?" You grumbled, and Karl turned to you with a giggle. 

"Asides from me yes, but don't worry about it, the others seem to be arriving now!" He winked at you and you felt less embarrassed, and even more flustered. Dammit.

"Hello there!" A dark skinned man walked through the door, his skin was unnaturally dark and you found yourself intrigued by it. You likened his skin to that of a raven, and you felt the overwhelming urge to touch him to see if he felt like a raven.

"Ahh General Kenobi..." Karl trilled and you giggled. You didn't understand the joke but something about his tone informed you it was a reference to some rich person movie.

"Ah! Bad, I was wondering when you would arrive, you normally are abnormally early so you actually showing up on time is rather odd." Technoblade patted the newcomers shoulder and you grinned at him, your flustered attitude leaving you almost immediately. This man gave you an overwhelming sense of happiness and you felt the urge to shown it. You adjusted your mask slightly, and stepped forward examining the man further.

As mentioned previously his skin was a dark color, his eyes were white but not unfriendly. He wore a dark grey suit with a red shirt underneath. He had a deep red mask on, and you found yourself appreciating his outfit choice the man clearly had taste.

  
"Hey, I'm Y/N, nice to meet you." You held out your hand and beamed at the man. He flushed slightly an adorable blushy haze peeking out from under his mask and he clasped your hand eagerly. You felt slightly disappointed that he was wearing gloves, but it didn't matter in the long hall.

"Thank you! I'm BadBoyHalo, but you can call me Bad, that's what my friends call me."

"If you had any." You jumped as did several other people. Another person was now there, a woman this time. She had long blonde hair and you found yourself gazing longingly at her dress. It was a pale blue, one of the palest you'd ever seen. White fur decorated the hem of it, and delicately made flowers were stitched into the dress.   
Her mask was white, the pale blue lining the edges with the smallest hint of gold and you began feeling as if you were extremely undressed. 

  
"Hi I'm Niki, nice to meet you~" She shoved past you not giving anyone the time to introduce themselves and draped herself dramatically over the piano well placed in the side of the room. "Someone get me a drink. The journey was treacherous and I am parched." 

"Of course." You felt a scowl creep onto your face, what a bitch. Then again the trip here was rather rough. Especially since carriages weren't allowed into the woods and you had to drag your luggage along the path alone to get here. "Butler? Butler! BUTLER." 

Technoblade clapped his voice summoning the young man who you'd seen earlier. He leapt from the banister, wincing slightly when he hit the ground and hurriedly handed Niki a water bottle. You stared after him in horror as he bowed to each of you and retreated. His pace quiet and quick.

Niki downed the water and gave you an apologetic smile. "Sorry for my rude behavior earlier, I'm sure that you understand." You shrugged at her and smiled back, before turning your attention back to Bad. Karl had taken it upon himself to go speak with Niki for a while so you didn't need to worry about leaving her out.

You and Bad found you had many similarities and had struck up a conversation. You were gesturing eagerly telling him about a childhood story. Bad was laughing and clearly looked far more comfortable then he'd been when he'd first arrived. A hand slipped around your waist and you found yourself squeaking to a stop.  
Technoblade peered down at you, and vicious smirk dancing across his face and you gazed back before turning back to Bad and continuing your story.

Boys were weird.

As the story continued you could feel Techno's grip on you tighten slightly, and you didn't known what to do. Why was he acting this way, had you done something wrong? Bad hadn't seemed to realize something was wrong and had begun telling a story of his own when yours finished.

"The calvary has ARRIVED!" A bang echoed through the main hall and everyone jumped slightly. Two more guests had arrived now. More men.

One was wearing a a ruffled white shirt, with a pair of brown dress pants that matched it well. He wore a white bandanna around his head, and it was tucked under his waves of dark hair. He had a triumphant look, and his eyes were practically sparkling under his mask. His mask was a clock work machine and you decided that you wanted one. It was made up of gears that turned quietly, they turned each other so there was no need for any redstone assistance. 

You turned to the other man and immediately found yourself swallowing. He was tall, at least as tall as Technoblade if not taller. He wore a black suit, and you could see a lime green tie peeking out at you. He wore a circular mask, covering his whole face, a smile placed on it. He stood proudly and you faintly could feel an aura you'd never felt before emanating from him. You didn't know what it was, nor did you want to find out.

  
Technoblade had released your waist at one point and had approached the pair. "SapNap? How's the wife?"

The first man, looked slightly dejected suddenly. "Divorced..." He toed the ground and Technoblade coughed.

"How's the family?"

SapNap looked up, and maintained eye contact with Technoblade as he answered. "Gone."

Technoblade coughed again, and an awkward moment of silence passed. "You are very hard to talk to." You felt the strange urge to laugh, but managed to fight it down. Why such a serious situation was amusing to you left you bewildered, but then again your sense of humor was very dark.

"And you Dream?" Everyone turned their attention to the other man in the doorway.

"Fine." His voice was smooth and you vaguely found yourself wondering why he sounded so quiet. The vibe you were getting from him displayed anything but a quiet man.

Reserved?

Maybe, but certainly not quiet, perhaps he was nervous. Yes...that had to be it.

"Lovely! Now that everyone's here I suggest we go to the Ball Room!"

"Oh! Is that where you play with your balls at?" Karl chimed in and to your bewilderment several of the young men started laughing. Technoblade didn't look amused and Bad looked exasperated. Niki looked vaguely scandalized and Dream gave off an amused vibe.

Play with your balls? What ball-

Oh.

You flushed and gave a quiet groan, you couldn't believe you had been that oblivious. Even if only for a minute.

"Howdy guys!" A voice drawled and you once again flinched in surprise. You thought everyone was here?

You turned back to the door way and immediately turned back away.  
Another man was in the doorway, but this one was stripped down to only his underwear. You slapped your hands over your eyes and groaned again. Why did it have to be you?

"Uhm? Who are you?" Technoblade asked, his voice demanding and confused. Are you a peasant? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be digging a hole on a farm somewhere? Or whatever commoners do?" 

"Naw. I'm here for the party!" The man drawled and you faintly registered the butler hurrying past you.

"Butler? Escort this man from the premises immediately, and I might give you dinner this week." Technoblade ordered but it was halted when the naked man barreled past you into the house. 

"Oh don't worry about me, my name's Drew. Drew. P. Wiener." He said before wandering into one of the rooms and you gazed at the floor. What had you gotten yourself into?


	2. Pig Latin and Roses

You stood outside on the balcony, cheerful banter and noise creeping it's way outside. It was dusk and the stars were beginning to peek out, a delicate purple haze painting a glorious painting above you. You could faintly hear wildlife and nature doing it's thing and you found it beautiful. You had lived in the city all your life. And while the bustle of the city informed you that you weren't alone, there was a calming nature to the country. You registered the click of shoes behind you, but you paid them no mind, choosing to pretend you didn't notice them.

"Wonderful night isn't it?" The host of the event himself stood beside you now, his mask gazing towards the sky. "Beautiful sight isn't it? But not as much as you."

You didn't understand his comment, so you choose to ignore it, instead asking about the surrounding scenery. "Do you watch the sunset here often?"

"..." Technoblade seemed hesitant to answer and you panicked thinking you had offended him. "Unfortunately no, I'm a busy man as you know. Multiple houses to run, and Butlers to replace, but I always can find time for things I appreciate."

You hummed as he turned towards you, a soft grin gracing his face, you wanted to see his eyes, but they were covered by the mask and you knew that'd be a violation of his privacy to ask, so out remained silent. "I'm sure a man like you would. Be it for a partner, or for a hobby." You felt slightly bitter when speaking of him having someone to care for, but pushed past it. He was rich and was out of your league. You were destined to forever be alone, while he had the world to choose from.

"I- yes. I'm sure you would do the same for your partner as well." He turned away from you, his face no longer available to your eyes.

"I don't have one, I never found the right person, or maybe I did, and I just wasn't the one for them." You shrugged and turned back to the sunset, it's bleeding colors fully fading leaving a darkly glittering sky.

Technoblade remained silent, and you relished in the surprisingly comforting silence. Minutes passed before you heard a snap and a grunt come from him. You turned towards him in confusion but was halted almost immediately.

"Accipit spiritum meum auferat pulchritudinem tuam." He held a rose in his hand, that had been pulled from the railing. You laughed sheepishly unsure of what he said, nor what it meant.

"Um, thank you?" He smirked at you and gently lifted your hand placing the rose in it.

"You're welcome, I wanted-"

A crash came from inside and you both turned towards the noise before hurrying towards it. Inside you found that Karl had fallen from the balcony (again) and had startled Bad, who in turn dumped a wine glass onto Niki who had fallen into a lamp. You stared in mild horror and amusement at the situation and the butler hurried forward escorting Niki away to try and save her dress before the dye set.

Technoblade had disappeared amongst the other party goers and you found yourself watching from the sidelines. You felt slightly lonely, but had occupied yourself in drinking lightly from a wine glass. You drunk in moderate sips, savoring the bitter taste. You observed Quackity flirting with one of the musicians (Drew. P. Weiner's nickname), and SapNap was fiddling with one of the statues.  
The rose was still resting in your hand and you eyed it, smiling softly at it. You really wanted to know what Techno had said to you, but you would never know.

"Hello." You glanced up, Dream was leaning against a nearby pillar. His mask was facing towards the people, watching them chatter and dance. "Why are you not with them?" He jerked his head towards the milling people.

"Same reason you aren't." You shot back, the tinge of alcohol in your system making you more brash and confident than normal.

Dream remained silent, but his mask turned towards you and you had the vague impression you had gotten on his nerves. His posture shifted slightly and that was the only warning you got before he had you pinned against the wall.

"Could I have this next dance?" He murmured in your ear, and you stood still unsure of how to react. "It gives both of us an excuse to socialize without socializing." He stepped away from you and offered you his hand. It wasn't an offer, it was a demand. And some part of you wanted to see what happened if you poked at him.

You accepted, tentatively placing your hand into his outstretched one. He yanked on you slightly pulling you close to his chest and lead you out onto the floor, sliding smoothly into the ongoing waltz.

You found yourself gazing at his mask, part of you wondering what lay beneath it. Clearly a man of power. Dream's grip on your waist tightened slightly as he pulled you into a slow twirl. You stumbled slightly, and Dream simply helped you out with ease, his body language giving off amusement at your suffering.

"Is this good enough for you? Enough socializing?" You said softly, forcing yourself to look away from his mask. "Cause I think my social bar is about full."

"Mmmnm. No." Dream's voice was more confident, a hint of cockiness behind it. "So tell me about yourself Y/N what are your hobbies, likes and dislikes..." You cocked an eyebrow at him under your mask.

"Well, I love writing as a hobby. I like reading, watching movies, hide and seek. And I dislike people forcing me to dance with them." You allowed your inner snark show slightly, despite the fact you had given into his advance.

Dream laughed darkly, and you gasped slightly as he bent down again, his mask ghosting your neck. "Don't be such a brat, or I'll be forced to treat you like one."

Your heart skipped a beat, and you flushed, thankful that your mask hid the upper half of your face. "Oh yeah, big talk from someone who'd probably run at the first sign of danger." You felt brave, and decided to fight fire with fire. The alcohol in your system boosted your nerves, giving you a surge of confidence.

Dream chuckled again, his voice low and husky as he began whispering in your ear again. "I like to believe I cause the danger myself~" He purred, you felt him move his mask slightly, and a burst of hot air blew against your neck. You could feel the ghost of his lips along your neck.

You were still dancing, and to most people it looked like he had his head resting on your shoulder, but you knew otherwise. You needed to stop this, even tipsy you knew that. "I-I"

"Mind if I cut in?" Dream pulled back immediately as Karl evaporated out of no where.

"Great thanks!" Dream had no time to reply as Karl pulled you away into another dance.

"Uh Hi?" Your cheeks were on fire and Karl had you pulled surprisingly close.

"Hi! I didn't really get to talk to you earlier so maybe we could-"

* ~~ ** _CLICK_**~~ *

The lights flicked out. An eerie darkness covered the room and you instinctively drew into Karl. What was happening?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Leave me a request if you have any scene ideas cause I'm literally just making up shit as it comes to me.
> 
> Also please leave a comment they make me so happy and I legit give a happy squeal when I see them. Especially if it has support or love, a random joke, a request, or a quote from the SMP you want me to add in.
> 
> Love y'all


	3. Chaos in the Ballroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: panic attacks and fainting

You clutched at the darkness, securing your hand tightly around what you assumed was Karl's arm. Screams of surprise and fear came from the surrounding guests. A eerie static noises flooded the air and an unholy shriek was let out.  
It went on and on, and you felt like your ears were bleeding.

* _Click_ *

The lights turned back on and you found that you had latched onto what looked like a furry. You leapt backwards after staring at them for a moment.   
"Oh my gosh! I am so so sorry-" You stammered out, face a burning mess.

The furry laughed, and you gave a small squeak and buried your face in your hand. Karl of course was no where to be found, and you had no one to come to your rescue. The guests were panicking and you began feeling overwhelmed by the raised voices and shouting after whatever the hell had happened. You could hear Techno yelling for the butler and you were fighting to keep yourself calm. The scream had really unsettled you, the dark not really phasing you. But that scream...it made your blood crawl.

"Are you Y/N?" You jumped and swiveled your head to look at the furry. You took a moment to examine him. He was wearing a suit, that was fashionably partially unbuttoned. And you realized that he was wearing an intricate mask, but the strangest thing was that it was a fox, a rather uncommon choice. If you hadn't known better you'd've been suspicious that this was a animal themed masquerade party, and not just a normal one. His eyes were hidden behind the mask, and you felt disappointed. Not that it mattered.

"I...who's asking?" You snapped back, when had it gotten so hot in the room?

The furry laughed, a tinge of an accent in his voice that really stood out to you. "My names Fundy, a friend of mine seemed to really like you so I was rather curious. If you don't mind though can I..y'know...have my limb back?"

You glanced down and realized you still hadn't released him. A blush once again broke out across your face, and Fundy gave you a smoldering look. "I am so so sorry, I don't know what is wrong with me, oh gosh..." You turned your face away from him, flushing harder when he began laughing.

When had the room started spinning?

"Could everyone leave the ball room? We need to do some quick maintenance in here, then everything can continue." Technoblade saved you once again from awkwardness as he began shooing people away out into the main hall. You quickly hurried that way, feeling vaguely light headed.

What was wrong with you?

It was crowded in the main entry way, and you found yourself panicking slightly, and the packed way people were. You really were struggling to breath now, taking short startled breaths. You were swaying and gave a small cry of alarm when you realized the main doors were blocked off. You would have to find another way.

The room swam before your eyes and you clutched at a pillar nearby trying to calm yourself down. Nothing was working. Not count back from ten, nothing. You couldn't breath ~!

"H-hey are y-you ok?" Someone tapped at your shoulder and you fainted on the spot.  
  
  


* * *

"Are they ok?"

"...take them outside."

"They...-"

You could hear voices speaking, your brain only registering part of what they were saying. You didn't open your eyes as the dizzy sensation was still lingering. You could feel someone carrying you, and a breeze pricked at your skin.  
Someone had brought you outside.

"You ok?" You nodded slightly, still refusing to open your eyes. "Doesn't seem like it to me." You shrugged lightly. You were slowly feeling like you could breath more, the crisp air rejuvenating you.

"Ye-es." You murmured between breaths, "I-I'm sorry I couldn't breath in there-" You cracked your eyes slightly and lo and behold SapNap was holding you, carrying you to a nearby stone bench.

He placed you down and gave you a look. "Don't worry about it, it happens to everyone." He smiled almost sheepishly and turned away, gazing at the fountain that was nearby.

"I...thank you." You muttered, staring down at your hands, you felt relieved now that you were outside. That unholy shriek startled you enough to send you into a panic. You clutched at your arms, nails digging into your skin.

"Whoa hey, calm down." You met SapNap's concerned gaze and quickly released your arms.

"I- sorry."

...

A moment passed and SapNap looked like he was debating about something in his head.

"Do you need a hug?" You stared at him, despite him being an absolute stranger you really felt the urge to accept a hug.

You nodded and SapNap swiftly enveloped you into a tight hug, he patted at your back while you remained pressed against his chest. You could feel everything from your position including his well toned muscles. A few moments passed before you pulled yourself from his grip and shot him a thankful grin.

"Thank you SapNap," you stood to your feet feeling much better, missing the way he flushed and turned away.

"Well, I uh am going to explore the gardens here for a bit, unless you can't walk still?" SapNap asked, but you shook your head.

"Don't worry I can walk," and you smiles again at him, before making your way back to the house. SapNap disappeared amongst the hedges and roses leaving you alone.  
He hadn't brought you very far, so you quickly got back in where you were met by a worried Karl Jacobs.

"Oh God, are you alright?" He hurried over towards you. And to your surprise he yanked you into a hug, squeezing you tightly. "I saw you didn't look to well and was going to check on you, but you just fainted!"

You blushed in embarrassment, and gave him an apologetic grin. "Uh yeah, I'm uh sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you, I'm much better now though."

"Y/N" Technoblade appeared out of no where, and was quickly st your side. "Are you ok, my dear? I am terribly sorry about the incident with the lighting. The ballroom is now open again, will you come back?"

You hesitated. As much as you wanted to go back you knew you would need to call it a night. "I think I'll just return to my room, thank you though." Technoblade gave a wave and suddenly the butler was at your side.

"Butler, take her to her rooms and help her for a bit, then report back to me." Technoblade patted your shoulder awkwardly and turned and left, presumably going back to the ballroom.

"Well, have a nice night!" Karl trilled before following along behind him. Leaving you alone with the butler.

"Follow me." You trailed along behind the butler. He soon brought you to one of the largest bedrooms you've ever seen. You gaped at it, once again forgetting how rich Technoblade was. The Butler stood at the door, after giving you a brief tour about the room. You asked if he could bring you some lavender soaps and perhaps something to eat. He nodded and scurried away, leaving you alone with your thoughts.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chaos in the bedroom ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting

You wrapped yourself in the fluffy bathrobe that the Butler had left you, taking pleasure in how it felt against your skin. You had taken a long bath, and you felt much more refreshed. You could hear people in the hallways walking by and you assumed the night was coming to a close. It was very late, and the lavender bath salts that you had used made you sleepy.  
You went into the main room after brushing your hair out, and began preparing to get into the bed.

_Knock Knock_

You sighed and went over to the door making sure to adjust your robe to cover any awkward areas. "Hello?"

Karl stood in the door way, an apologetic grin on his face. "Hi, just wanted to make sure you were doing ok, they uh still haven't found whatever caused the lights to go out." His hair was ruffled and you giggled slightly.

"Oh uh yeah, I'm ok now. I'm just tired..." Karl suddenly looked slightly guilty and before you could ask him if he was ok, he spoke.

"Goodnight then, I hope I'll be able to catch you in the morning before you leave, so uh bye!" He immediately closed the door before you could react and you found yourself staring at the door, mouthing the words "good night."

You shrugged and turned back, no skin off your back. You could talk to him in the morning.

_Kn_ _ock Knock_

Or now...

"What do you need?" You asked as you opened the door, "is everything okkk?" You trailed off.

Quackity the man himself was standing in your door way, someone had given him a coat that he wore over his astonishing lack of clothing. "Yeah, just wanted to see how you were, heard a pretty lady fainted earlier." He winked at you under his mask and you found yourself staring at him dumbfounded. That was actually really sweet of someone you didn't even talk too.

"I- thank you? For checking up on me?" You replied, unsure of how to respond.

"No problem, now I love this here fancy place don't you? Very expensive looking, doesn't beat Mom's old chicken coop though..." What? "Anyways goodnight, I've always heard fainting really takes the energy out of people so they can't do anything fun, least that's what my girlfriend used to say...until she met Renaldo. Anyways g'night!" And with that Quackity hurried away leaving you in complete confusion.

You went back into your room and locked the door behind you. Opening your bags you pulled out your pajamas and began changing into them, you had just finished pulling on your pants when another knock sounded. You gave an irritable huff and went and opened the door.

"Hey darling, just wanted to see how you were doing. I think you made the right call not going back to the ballroom." SapNap winked at you, and you blushed.

"I'm doing fine, I guess? Thank you?" You rubbed at your face, you probably looked a sight with pajama pants on with a robe. "Uh, thanks for checking on me?"

"No problem darlin' just take care now!" He winked again, and gave you a quick hug. He pulled back after a second and left, giving you a wave over your shoulder.

You stood there a moment, but before you could retreat back to finish changing a hand tapped your shoulder. You yelped in surprise and turned around. The furry was there again.

"Oh hi furr- Fundy! Yep, Fundy!" You corrected yourself and Fundy gave you a clearly deadpanned look.

He laughed nervously, "I just wanted to ask if you were ok? I heard you passed out? I gotta say you did look queasy when we were leaving the ballroom." You fiddled with your hair, a nervous habit you had developed recently.

"Oh um yeah, I did. I'm doing ok, just _really_ tired," you placed a lot of emphasis on really, but it seemed futile.

"Yeah, makes sense, I also wanted to apologize for the way we met, I'm sure it could've gone a lot better." You nodded, eagerly and found yourself yawning.

"Oh shit, I should let you rest," Fundy looked slightly disappointed, but gave you a goodnight and left you.

After watching him disappear from the hallway. You glanced around looking to see if anyone else was around or coming.

No one was around, nor could you hear anyone approaching. You gave a sigh of relief, and almost slammed the door in your hurry to go to bed. You tossed the robe to the side, and pulled on a tank top. You had pulled back the sheets on the bed and had just began crawling into them when the inevitable happened.

_Knock Knock_

"OH COME ON!" You shouted, and then slapped a hand over your mouth. You blushed and hurried over to the door. "I am so so sorry, I uh dropped something and totally wasn't yelling about you knocking.

Bad was standing at your door, a guilty expression on his face. "Oh um that's ok, just wanted to tell you to take it easy, and if you needed help tomorrow I'd be happy to help you get out of here, HIC!" You stopped yourself from giggling, Bad seemed slightly drunk, but his offer seemed genuine. What a sweet guy.

"Oh, um thank you, I'll let you know...thank you for checking on me." You smiled sweetly at him, and to your surprise a blush erupted across his face.

"Well um...goodnight!" He turned away quickly and practically ran off, the blush on his face had deepened slightly and you gaze after him. What the hell??? You went back into your room, opting to use the bathroom before climbing back into the bed. What a weird night, and weird people.

You were washing your hands when another knock rang out, you gave a resigned sigh. You trudged to the door and opened it.

Dream's mask met your gaze and you jumped backward in surprise. Out of all the people coming to visit you, you did not expect him. His mask leered down at you, and in his hand he held a rose, the one Technoblade had given you, and you realized with a start you had lost it earlier in the night.

"Here," he held his palm out to you, and you swallowed before hesitantly removing it. "Well, you seem to be alright, mind if we talk a moment?" Your heart was pounding in your chest, and your mind was drawing a blank. What should you do?

Stall, you needed to stall...so you did just that.

"Why?"

"I think we should get to know each other a little more, Karl stole you away at the ball, and well we never really got to finish what we were doing did we?"  
Dream placed a hand in the door way, dangerously close to your head.

"Well, that was all you really needed to know. I'm a pretty boring person..." You squeaked out and Dream laughed, the sound making your knees feel weak.

"I doubt that you seem like a-"

"Ah, Y/N!" You and Dream both turned as Technoblade announced his entrance. His mouth was neutral looking, his face hidden under the pig skin. "I was wondering if you were still awake, I just wanted to apologize. If I hadn't had lost my other butler, this wouldn't have happened to begin with."

Dream backed away, as if something was making him nervous and you gave a yawn. "Y-yeah, I'm really tired, if that's everything I think I'll go to sleep~" You yawned again.

"Goodnight then Y/N, I would enjoy to give you a tour before you leave tomorrow. Sleep well." Technoblade spoke pleasantly but you missed the malice in it, his gaze focused on Dream.

"G-good night..." And with that you shut the door locking it tightly, missing the thump that happened in the hall. You climbed into the bed, falling asleep almost as soon as you hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so for those of you wondering when Corpse is going to make his appearance it will be in the next chapter!!
> 
> Plz comment.


	5. Chaos in The Kitchen

You yawned, blinking drearily out into the room. Sunlight streamed in through the curtains and you found yourself mildly disoriented.

You sat up in shock when everything registered. You were in a huge mansion, Technoblade's mansion mind you, and you had no idea what time it was. Your phone was dead, and you hurriedly rushed to the bathroom. Showering quickly and brushing your teeth. You panickedly dressed throwing on a simple outfit. (A black hoodie and jeans) and practically fell out the door. You almost ran through the halls, searching for any sign of life, when you faintly heard the chinking of dishes in the kitchen.

In a panic you headed in there immediately. Upon your entry you were met with two different sights. There was a small table to the side where Fundy and someone you hadn't met before were sitting, poking at a plate forlornly. The butler was washing an absolute mountain of dishes, and you realized sadly you had missed breakfast, but to your relief that meant you would've missed the mass of guests leaving immediately afterwards. Fundy had his mask propped upon his forehead, and you sheepishly adjusted yours slightly. The person to his side however was something rather peculiar.

He was fairly tall, with dark messy hair, almost black looking and his mask...you didn't think it was a mask. Half of his face was scaly and a dark purple grey, his teeth were inhumanly sharp, not unlike some of the others here, but more noticeable.

They stopped talking as soon as they noticed you, and Fundy gave you a grin. "Hey, you look like you're having fun..." He winked at you and you related the urge to smack him lightly on top of his head.

"Hi...you must be Y/N." 

Oh.  
My.  
Gosh.

Rip your ovaries.

Fundy's friend had one of the deepest voices you'd ever heard. You found yourself blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I'm Y/N, and you are?" You didn't make eye contact with him, an averted your eyes towards your ceiling.

"I'm Corpse." You blinked, before looking back at the man. That was certainly an...interesting name.

A tap came at your shoulder and you glanced to your side where the Butler was holding out a plate of food for you. "Thank you...uhm what was your name again?" You felt mildly irritated that you didn't know his name yet.

"Ranboo." You smiled softly at him. 

"Thanks Ranboo!” You took your plate from him and sat down, joining Corpse and Fundy at the table.

You immediately began shoveling food into your mouth. (Politely of course) 

“Slow down, you’re gonna choke-“ You huffed before taking another bite, screw choking, death would have to do you in itself.

”Is she always like this?” Corpse asked Fundy, and you immediately choked, and dissolved into a coughing fit. Corpse’s voice had taken you by surprise. Dammit

Fundy was laughing hysterically, and Corpse patted at your back awkwardly, and you could tell your face was getting red from that also.

“F-fuck you..Fundy..”You gasped out between coughs, “you jinxed me!”

”It’s your own damn fault, don’t blame me for your bad choices.” Fundy told you, a teasing twinkle in his eye and you grumbled to yourself before turning away and continuing to eat at the same pace.

Corpse and Fundy both watched you with various degrees of concern and amusement, before long though they turned back to small talk, leaving you to hurriedly finish your food without choking so you can get the fuck away from Corpse and his impossibly deep voice.

* * *

You stepped into the hallway, just outside of the stairway, and buried your face in your hands. How would you ever be able to face Corpse again? Oh wait, you wouldn’t have too, you were about to leave and most likely never see any of these people again. 

~~**THUD** ~~

Karl was now laying on the stairs in a “draw me like a French girl pose”, he had fallen rather painfully down them again, and you winced looking at him.

”You ok dude?” You asked, holding a hand out for him to take.

“I am in a lot of pain right now, hold on...”. Karl rolled over, seemingly forgetting he was laying on a stair case and fell the remaining steps, landing harshly onto the tiled floor.

”Ok???” You really didn’t know how to react, so you just stood there nervously. Karl groaned into the ground, before shakily standing up.

You gave him a mildly impressed look for his recovery time, but soon quickly moved on. “You good now?”  
  
”Oh, I ah yeah, just wanted to ask when you’ll be leaving, Technoblade was looking for you?” Karl blushed suddenly and glanced away, and you frowned. 

“Alright, I uh guess I’ll go see him then...” You trailed off, something odd catching your eyes. 

There was a broom closet, just under the stairs, you hadn’t noticed it until now. But something odd was dripping out from underneath the doorway. Karl was speaking in the background, but you walked towards it in almost a daze. Something was telling you to check it. So you did. 

You shrieked and tried to leap backwards as a body fell forward, collapsing on top of you. You heard Karl yelling in the background, and the thud of multiple footsteps around the mansion immediately rushed towards the room you were in. Someone shoved the body off of you and pulled you back into a tight grip. You were still in slight shock from what had just happened. 

“What the hell is this commoner doing in my closet?” Technoblade was staring at the body, still wearing the same outfit from last night, or maybe he just had multiple copies of the same outfit from last night, who knew.

”That’s the other butler...” Ranboo spoke quietly and you jumped unaware of his presence. There were only few remaining stragglers and to your delight and disappointment the were all people you had previously interacted with: Dream, Fundy, Corpse, BadBoyHalo, Niki, Sapnap,Technoblade, and Quackity.

Quackity was the one who had pulled you away from the deceased butler, and you didn’t pull yourself from his grip. Everyone was silent just staring at the body until:

”Oh dear god! We gotta call the police!” Karl yelled.

And the reactions were almost unanimous.

”NO, WE DO NOT NEED TO CALL THE POLICE.”

Uhhh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS <3 <3 <3


	6. Parlor Tricks

"And why can't we call the police?" You frowned at the the others in the room. You had dragged the body into a nearby sitting room and sat down on the couch to discuss what to do.

"Listen, none of us need to be investigated by the police, especially those who are already living on the edge." Sapnap shot Technoblade a pointed look, and Technoblade suddenly found a nearby portrait very interesting.

You sighed, and picked absently at your jeans. All the people remaining were mostly in comfort clothes, and very few still had their masks on.

Bad was in a grey and red hoodie, his startling white eyes peering out underneath his hood. He had removed his mask, and he was currently avoiding looking at the body.

Quackity was leaning against the door. Fully clothed thankfully. He had a beanie on, and a small smile on. He had cracked a few jokes, and you had unfortunately laughed at some of them.

Sapnap was leaning against the doorway to the library. He also didn't have a mask, but was instead watching the room with a slightly disgruntled expression. He had a bandana wrapped around his head, with a white hoodie on that had a strange emblem on it.

Niki was crying into her hands, she was wearing a soft pink pull on flannel shirt with a tank top underneath. She had her mask propped on top of her head as a decoration piece and looked absolutely distraught.

Karl was nervously watching the scene, he was in a purple outfit not unlike what he wore to the Ball, but was in hoodie and jeans form. His mask had gotten destroyed when he fell from the banister again. He seemed torn whether to support or disagree with the situation.

Technoblade was dressed the same as always, the upper half of his face hidden beneath the skin, and he was solemnly gazing at paintings. There was an unsaid tension in the air between him and someone in the room, and you knew he was fighting against it. 

Dream was surveying the situation from a shelf he'd climbed up on. He was still wearing his mask, and you blushed and looked away when the mask tilted towards you. The meaning behind it very obvious. He was in a neon green hoodie, almost blindingly bright. He had black fingerless gloves on, with matching black jeans. 

Fundy sat with Corpse on one of the many couches, both still had their masks on, but you found yourself skeptical that Corpse actually had a mask on, and that whatever was on him was actually his face. Fundy was mostly silent with the occasional whisper to Corpse who would whisper something back.

"Well then, what the fuck are we supposed to do?" Quackity eventually spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Fucking hide the body, and forget this ever happened?"

...

"Well, he was a commoner, no one would notice him missing." Technoblade mused and an astonishing murmur of agreement fluttered through the room.

You found yourself speaking up before you could stop yourself. "But who's the murderer, surely we have to find out who it is, they could easily come for us." 

Technoblade turned around and looked at you, and you had the vague impression he was mildly irritated.

Niki finally stopped crying and sat up, wiping at her eyes. "T-this is my problem...I don't wanna die. I still have so much to do!" She sniffed and you noticed her eyes weren't really red.

"Yeah, well who's to say the murderer isn't one of us." Fundy spoke up, and Niki gave a frightful gasp and Bad gave a stuttered noise.

"It wasn't me-" Every head in the room immediately snapped towards Sapnap, who shrugged in return. "Just telling the truth guys."

"That sounds exactly what the murder would say." Another murmur of agreement went out, and Sapnap suddenly looked nervous. 

You didn't blame him, nor did you blame the others of being skeptical of his comment. That did sound sus.

"Sapnap you idiot why did you say that?" Dream laughed from above you, causing you to glance up at him. He was laying on his stomach, gazing down comfortably at the others.

"Shut up." Sapnap snapped. (lmao)

"Shut up you two." Fundy grumbled and buried your face in your hands. 

"No one asked you giraffe." Sapnap retorted and you paused from your moment and found everyone looking at Sapnap with a bewildered expression. 

"What?"

Fundy shook his head and turned away. And you realized what had happened. Oh well.

"I suggest we search the house." Corpse propositioned, his voice deep and rolling. And you found yourself hiding behind your hands again, dammit.

"I second that," Bad spoke up, and you blinked behind your hands he'd been rather silent. And him speaking up had surprised you.

"Or we can just forget this happened, and go home. The nerd was an orphan, not just a poor person." Technoblade interjected.

"Are you hiding something?" Dream spoke up, and everyone looked at him, then back to Technoblade who coughed.

"I am not, I would rather not have your hands all over my gold and wondrous manor." Technoblade retorted and you realized that the tension Technoblade had was with Dream. And it was very unfriendly.

Dream scoffed, sitting up from his slumped position. "That seems like you're hiding something, Technoblade." He tilted his head to the side, taunting the host. And you found yourself gaping at the display going on. They...really hated each other clearly.

"Fine. Explore the house, search it head to toe. But if you nerds do anything to it you'll have to pay for the damages." He shook his head and stormed off into the library. And everyone stared after him.

"Well, umm-" Bad mumbled and you felt torn about what to do. You clearly had no right to search his house for a possible murderer, but at the same time him not wanting to let people do it let off some red flags.

"Not like we can just leave anyways." Sapnap pointed a finger towards the window and to your dismay it was pouring outside. The previously bright sky, now dark grey.

"Well, I propose you listen to me." Dream jumped off the shelf, landing with practiced expertise onto the floor. "I believe we should split into pairs and search for clues." He spun around, gazing briefly at everyone in the room.

"That makes sense, but how do we divide up?"

"Easy, we draw names from a hat or something." Dream chuckled, and you had the vague impression that whatever he was laughing about wasn't funny.

"Why the fuck should we do that, I think we should just wait out the storm and leave." Quackity grumbled, scowling at everyone in the room.

"All in favor of splitting up?" Dream raised his hand, as did most of the others including you.

"Now." He hurried to a nearby desk pulling at a pile of papers and scribbling out names and tearing the papers into shreds. He glanced around for a moment, before his eyes settled on a bowl of fruit nearby. He dumped them out and tossed the papers in there. He mixed them around a bit, before holding it out to you.

"Why don't you go first, Y/N. I'm sure you're rather eager to get this over with." Dream chuckled again, and you swallowed. You raised a hand towards the bowl. 

~~_Here goes nothing-_ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So y'all vote on who the reader gets paired with in the comments.
> 
> I forgot to mention earlier this story will have some Reader interactive moments.
> 
> Depending on who it is we may get some...spice...<3
> 
> A.) Dream
> 
> B.) Quackity
> 
> C.) Sapnap
> 
> D.) Corpse
> 
> E.) Fundy
> 
> F.) Karl
> 
> G.) Bad
> 
> Any info or advice along with a vote would be wonderful! <3


	7. Basement Hot Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all scare me some times y'know that?
> 
> Cw: Dub-conish, making out.

You dug your hand in the bowl, eyes clinched shut. You hoped to god you'd get Bad or something, but the chances of that were low.

You grasped a slip of paper and pulled it out with two fingers. You exhaled as Dream pulled back the bowl and the others watched as you unfolded it.

**_Dream_ **

Dream's name stared back at you in bold letters, his handwriting neat and dark. You swallowed dryly and slowly looked up at him. His mask stared blankly back, but you knew that underneath the mask he held a triumphant grin.

"Uh, I got Dream..." You trailed off, and several people in the room groaned.

"Alright, now you." Dream abruptly turned away from you, and began waving the bowl in Bad's face. Bad plunged his hand in, immediately withdrawing a paper.

"Quackity?" Bad read aloud, before giving a quiet groan and burying his face in his hands. You didn't necessarily disagree with him, but Quackity quickly sounded indignant.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Quackity yelled and you could tell very quickly things were about to escalate dramatically.

"You two take the attic. Now go, we don't have time to waste." Dream grabbed both of them by the shoulder and lead them from the room. You could faintly hear Quackity saying something but it quickly faded away.

"Take one." Dream now offered the bowl to Fundy who shrugged and took one, giving an exaggerated yawn.

"Sapnap." Fundy stood from the sofa, and moved to Sapnap's side. Dream nodded his approval.

"Take the third floor." They nodded and swiftly walked out, you could hear then laughing as they went away and you found yourself wishing you had gotten someone else.

"That leaves you three." Dream turned his attention to Karl, Corpse, and Niki who were all looking attentively at Dream. "You three take the second and main floor."

"Sure, but where will you two go? Surely there's no where else inside that isn't covered." Karl asked, and you felt your heart lift slightly, maybe you weren't screwed after all-

"Me and Y/N will be checking the basement." Your heart and gut both plummeted downwards. Oh you were fucked. He was totally going to murder you.

"Alright dude, sure. C'mon guys." And with that Karl lead the others out. You stared after them watching them leave, and you could feel Dream's piercing gaze on you.

You chose to ignore it, and stood up from your spot. Dusting your lap off you shot Dream a quick look. "Where's the entrance to the basement?" You hadn't seen one anywhere, so it had to have been in a sneaky place.

Dream gave a slight chuckle, before sticking a hand in his pocket with a wave that said 'follow me'. You followed after him with a scowl.

He lead you into the ballroom, to the far side where a bar sat. He took you behind the bar and pointed at a trap door that was blended neatly with the surrounding decor. Lifting it up you could see it lead down into a dimly lit area. You huffed and began the trip down.

Once at the bottom you heard the trap door slam shut and the footsteps of Dream following you down the stairs. It was cool in the basement and chills broke out across your arms. You hurriedly began moving around examining the stores of food and drink.

You had your back to Dream who was poking through some crates and you felt hope again, maybe nothing bad would happen...you waited a moment to make sure you hadn't jinxed everything, but nothing happen. You gave a sigh in relief and went to examine one of the other rooms.

This one was much darker and it had a strange echo to it. You could see that there was a cave, and about halfway into the room there was a large pool of water. It was shifting so you could tell it wasn't stagnant and you could see wisps of steam coming off of it.

You were so absorbed in the hot spring that you missed the silence behind you until it was too late. "Boo." You shrieked as you were pushed against a wall, Dream looming over you, his mask looking terrifying in the dark of the room.

"Let go of me Dream." You shoved against his chest, fear and something else gnawing at you.

Dream laughed darkly, the sound sending chills down your back and against your will you shuddered. Dream had an arm pressed into you waist, keeping you from moving away. A hand came up to play with your hair and you felt a blush erupt across your face.

"Stop struggling." He flipped you around and he was now pressing into your back, and you could faintly feel something poking at you thighs.

"Maybe if you let go of me I would!" You tried to kick a foot back, but Dream caught it with his leg and forced it down.

His other hand disappeared momentarily from you, and only five seconds passed before it was back. "Don't act like such a brat." His lips ghosted across your neck, his breath sending tingles from the area. You gasped when he began kissing your neck. Sweet soft kisses were being trailed along the back of your neck, and you were becoming a flustered mess.

"Now tell me Y/N, how exactly do you know Technoblade?" Dream asked, momentarily halting in his movements.

"I-I we met online. Discord I think it was called, and we've become good friends since then..." You squeaked as Dream placed another kiss on your neck, likely an award for answering his question.

"Hmm. Why'd you come here?" Dream asked, once again pulling away from you.

"Technoblade asked me, he wanted to meet me in person." Dream hummed, and placed another kiss.  
on. And where were you last night?"

"Uh, in my room, after the blackout..." You squeaked when he bit down onto your neck. His teeth weren't pressing down hard enough to leave a mark, but any harder would.

"Good girl." Dream turned you around to face his face, and to your relief and disappointment only his lips were uncovered. His mask still firmly on.

He leaned in and, before you could say anything, was pressing his lips against yours. It was forceful and you found yourself kissing back. Dream laughed under his breath, and changed where his hands were. One was now holding your head to his, and the other one was slipping into your pants.

He pulled back a moment, allowing you to catch a breath, before he was back. He nipped at your lip and you moaned, opening your mouth willingly. He shoved his tongue inside, and began forcefully fighting for dominance in your mouth. Your knees felt weak, and you allowed Dream to play with your tongue.

You could faintly hear footsteps above you, but it didn't matter. Dream's hand was playing with your underwear, just teasing the band. He pulled away again, and a small string of saliva trailed between the two of you before snapping. That was...really hot.

He had a teasing smirk on, as he retrieved his hands. He moved away from you and began poking through the basement again, and you felt slightly indignant. Why would he even do that to you?

You went to give him a piece of your mind, but-

"Hey guys!" Bad called out cheerfully. And you heard Quackity following behind him.

"Why the fuck is it so dark down here?" Quackity grumbled.

"LANGUAGE!" Bad gave a half hearted scolding, and you rejoined into the main room.

"Did you finish the upstairs already?" You asked, and Bad nodded.

"We didn't find anything other than some crates of gold, and something super suspicious looking, but we left it for plot convenience."

"Makes sense," Your face was still heated and you could hear Dream humming nonchalantly behind you. "I t-think I'm gonna go check on Technoblade. I'll be back in a minute I'm sure." You went to exit the basement.

"Wait, Y/N are you sure you want to do that?" Dream tapped at your shoulder and you squeaked. "Are you ok?" He laughed, and you knew under his mask he held a vicious smirk. He knew why you were leaving.

"Uh, yeah!" You pulled your arm from his grip, and hurried up the stairs.  
"Be back in a few."

* * *

You found Technoblade in the library. You waited a moment before going in to make sure your blush had significantly died down.

"Hi." You could see him flipping agitatedly through some books.

"What do you need." He turned towards you, and you felt slightly guilty.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, I know this has to be irritating. But if you don't want the police involved it's probably for the best?" You trailed off, your statement ending in a question.

"I...forget it. It's not that big a deal. **Now come here.** "

You stood there staring at him, what did he just say?

"C'mon **come here... _now_**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so since the Interactive Story has been taken so well let's add a few options shall we?
> 
> 1.) Should reader obey Technoblade?
> 
> A.) Yes.
> 
> B.) No [let someone intervene to keep things interesting.]
> 
> 2.) Where should the people go next?
> 
> A.) Ballroom
> 
> B.) Indoor Garden
> 
> C.) Kitchen 
> 
> 3.) Do we want to know what Bad and Quackity found in the attic but left for plot?
> 
> A.) Yes
> 
> B.) Save it for plot


	8. It was Three Feet

You slowly approached Technoblade nervously. Something was wrong. You could tell. He was clearly irritated his posture practically screaming that he was holding something in.

"Are you ok?" You asked softly, you were about fifteen feet from him now.

"..."

You grew closer, only about ten feet of distance between the two of you. "Technoblade?"

Five feet now. And Technoblade still hadn't responded. Remaining still, watching your movements.

Four feet.

Three feet.

Two feet.

One-

Technoblade reached out yanking you forwards suddenly. You fell against his chest, and he held you close. You could feel heavy breaths puffing against your head and you didn't dare move.

"You seemed flustered when you came in here..." Technoblade twirled a piece of your hair between his fingers. He held you in a position like a hug, but your hands were secured on his chest, and he didn't seem to want to let go.  
"Why was that...did something happen with Dream?"

Your breath hitched. He knew that you had been with Dream. Ohh fuck.

"Um no, I was in the basement. There's a room with a hot spring down there y'know. It was very steamy in there and it made me hot and blushy." You lied. Staring at his chest, you could feel that he worked out often, his body toned and muscular under your grip.

"Hmm." He lowered his head to rest on yours. You shivered slightly. He was on to you...

"Ye-yeah. I barely saw him at all.." You laughed nervously. And tried to pull back and look at Technoblade.

"That's fun, I could've sworn that I saw him all over you, but it must've been a figment of my imagination. A trick of the light I presume." His grip tightened on you, keeping you locked in place.

You were panicking inside. Oh you were gonna die. Technoblade surely wasn't the murderer of this murder. But that's not to say he could kill you now for lying to him. How did he even see it? A thought tugged at you momentarily, but was quickly dismissed as Technoblade's hand pulled at your hair, forcing you to look up at him.

His normal smile was gone, and he had a frown etched onto the lower half of his face. Now that you were so close to him you could faintly see very sharp canines poking out from behind his lips and you swallowed. The stories you had heard were true. Technoblade had to be part piglin at some point of his family line. Perhaps a Grandmother or something. But it would certainly explain his odd tendencies.

His hand released your hair and cupped your face. He thumbed at your lip and began to say something.

"HELP!" Immediately Technoblade released you in surprise and you hurried towards the source of noise. You could hear other people running also so you followed the footsteps.

You were lead outdoors. Or well, indoors? You found yourself in a circular room. The walls of pure glass. You could see the rain falling from above, but none landed inside. Tropical fruits and flowers lay around. It was beautiful. There was a small river trail and you could see the rocky flooring was made out of sea lanterns. Casting a luminous effect.

You hurried towards the center of the room where the commotion was going on. Everyone was there apparently, and you found yourself coming to a halt.

Karl was laying at the base of a tree, he wasn't moving and your heart stopped. Was he dead?

Niki was standing behind him with a shocked look on her face and Corpse was just staring at Karl with a deadpan expression.

"What happened?" You rushed forwards and knelt at his side. "Is he ok?"

"I-I don't know, he was in the tree looking at something and just fell off!" You glanced up at the tree and swallowed at how high it reached.

"Ngh." Karl groaned from the ground and everyone looked at him before sighing in relief.

Fundy looked slightly irritated and Ranboo stood there as still as ever. Sapnap looked amused, and Technoblade seemed back to normal. Quackity was laughing to himself. And Bad looked torn about getting onto Quackity or coming over. Dream stood there silently watching, and your skin prickled when he looked directly at you.

You ducked away, before your face could turn pink. "Are you ok, Karl?" You asked.

"The branch I was on just broke suddenly. It had been fine a minute ago, but it just dropped me." He groaned. "I think I have a concussion." He slid a hand across his face and when he pulled it back it shined with blood. "oh dear god!"

"Holy shit dude! How far did you fall?" Quackity yelled and Bad immediately yelled at him afterwards.

"A lot." Karl groaned and placed his hand against the ground. Wiping off the blood onto the grass. "Easily half."

Corpse scoffed and you turned towards him. " You fell three feet dude." Karl coughed and mumbled something.  
Dream and Sapnap were laughing now, and Fundy joined in rather quickly.

"So...so now that everyone's here-" Dream wheezed between laughter. "Did anyone find anything of interest?"

There was a lot of mumbling and nothing happened until...

"Oh I found a gun." Fundy said, and everyone's head snapped towards him.

"Why the fuck didn't you say that earlier??" Quackity asked, banging a fist against a tree and even Karl looked up from the ground where he'd been hiding his face.

"I forgot, it's not loaded anyways. It doesn't even open." He pulled out a gun from his pocket. It was a gun that you'd see in westerns. It had room for six bullets but it didn't seem loaded to you.

"You don't know that dude. You should've been more careful." Sapnap said. And he began heading towards Fundy, with his palm facing outwards to tale the gun.

"What the hell? No! If I give it to you, you'll probably bludgeon someone to death with it." He stood up leaping away and pointed the pistol away, aiming towards a nearby wall. "See!" He pulled the trigger.

* _BANG_ *

You flinched at the sound of the gun going off. Niki had shrieked and you could see a hole in the wall where the bullet had broken a pane. Fundy stood with a stunned expression.

"Unloaded my ass." Sapnap took the gun with a irritable huff. And Technoblade was glaring at Fundy. If looks could kill Fundy would be dying a slow painful death.

"Anybody else find any weapons? That need to be confiscated?" Dream asked. Amusement laced in his voice.

"No."

"Nope."

"Absolutely not."

"Well..." Bad raised a hand, and all attention turned to him. "We found something in the attic, but I'm not sure. Do you want to come see it?"

Dream stood still for a moment before shrugging. "Lead the way." Bad immediately began walking, leaving the room. Dream following close behind.

"I'm bored."

"Seriously? Like are you that unconcerned about what's going on that you Quackity are bored?" Niki asked Quackity exasperatedly.

"Well I fucking am. We're stuck here. Might as well find something to do."

"Let's go to the ballroom then, maybe we can do something there..." Sapnap suggested and a murmur of agreement filled the room. You noticed that Technoblade was being silent. Watching everyone with an unreadable expression. You'd've been able to read more if his face wasn't half hidden. Everyone slowly began migrating to the ballroom and you followed with them. A little worried about what was going to happen if you stayed and spoke with Technoblade.

This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. I hope y'all enjoyed this!
> 
> 1.) What game should Reader suggest?
> 
> A.) Hide and Seek
> 
> B.) Rock Paper Scissors 
> 
> C.) Other (you suggest it)
> 
> 2.) Reader picks who to be her buddy for if the lights go out.
> 
> A.) Karl  
> B.) Fundy  
> C.) Corpse  
> D.) Sapnap  
> E.) BadBoyHalo
> 
> 3.) Does the reader answer the door?
> 
> A.) No
> 
> B.) Yes


	9. Who Could It Be, Knocking at My Door? (AGGRESSIVE BANGING)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are such fucking SIMPs. Oml.
> 
> Readz and Everyone else: Omg! A murder is among us! We gotta work together to figure out who it is.
> 
> Also Reader and Everyone else: lmao fuck this, let's play games.

"Duck...duck..." Sapnap was walking around you, tapping each of your heads as he went.

You were currently all seated in a circle in the Ballroom. Technoblade was sitting a the bar watching the game go. Dream and Bad had yet to return, so you decided to join the game. For whatever reason it had been decided you would all play Duck Duck Goose, and like the mature adults you were you all agreed.

"Duck..." He swatted your head and you shot him a glare. "Duck....Goose!" He slapped the back of Fundy's head who immediately leapt to his feet and chased after him. You watched in amusement as Sapnap fell into the open spot, Fundy missing him by mere millimeters.

"YESS!" Fundy scowled as Sapnap celebrated his victory. He huffed and slapped the top of Sapnap's head hard.

"Duck." He went clockwise around the circle. He patted the top of everyone's head rather gently. Niki, Karl, You, Quackity, Sapnap, and Corpse.

"Duck, Duck, Duck, uh..." He didn't touch Quackity and moved on, leaving an indignant Quackity behind.

"Hold on, what the fuck was that?" Quackity stood up, glaring at Fundy.

"Uh what?" Fundy replied looking confused.

"You fucking skipped me?? What the fuck was that for?" Quackity looked very angry, and you immediately began feeling nervous.

"Oh well I didn't want to touch-"

"ALRIGHT LET'S PICK A NEW GAME!" You spoke loudly over Fundy, cutting out whatever rude comment he was about to give.

"Yep, I agree. This one's getting too boring." Karl holding an icepack to his face, as he had given himself a nosebleed in his fall.

"What game? Two truths one lie?" Niki suggested.. But the group didn't seem to want that.

"Hide and Seek?" You mused, standing up, allowing your legs to stretch.

"I'm down." You jumped as Dream spoke just behind your shoulder.  
When he had gotten there you had no idea, but Technoblade suddenly looked irritated.

"Same." The others stood up, and Quackity and Fundy finally broke their intense glaring contest and turned their attention to you.

"Who's it then?..." You gazed around the room.

"How about me?" Dream offered and your heart skipped a beat. That seemed like a reeeeally bad idea.

"Anyone else?" Dream kicked the back of your foot. You ignore him though and eagerly gazed at everyone else.

"I can do it." Technoblade offered and red flags went off once again in your mind.

"Wait you're joining in the game Techno?" Karl asked, passing off the icepack to Ranboo who hurried away.

"Heh, why not. It's my house." Technoblade laughed and you realized he was beside your side, an arm wrapped around your shoulders.

"I can do it. " Fundy said and you immediately nodded.

"Yeah Fundy can be it." There were some grumbles as you beamed nervously at the room.

"I'll count to a hundred then, you all better start running." Fundy clapped his hands together staring expectingly at everyone.

You shrugged and ran off, Bad and Karl following behind you. You dashed up the stairs and you registered Dream heading towards the kitchens. Technoblade hadn't followed you guys at all. You rounded a corner and continued up another flight. You glanced around for a moment before jumping into a small storage room.

You could see several good spots, and you slipped behind a pile of crates, hiding underneath them. You couldn't see out, but you were pretty sure you were well hidden. You were glad you had kept the lights off, even though it made it harder to see.

You could hear footsteps in the hallway outside. Then the door opening. Someone slipped into the room and immediately got into a hiding spot near yours. You wanted to see who it was so you kicked your foot.

"Yo! Who's this?"

"Oh my fucking god." Corpse wheezed out. "You startled me." You flushed at his voice. It seemed you hadn't gotten over it entirely yet.

"Sorry..." You mumbled and buried your face in your hands.

Corpse laughed quietly, and your face surely must have been lighting up the room.

"Heh." You stayed silent, as Corpse moved around, it went silent for a while but you could hear him moving around.

"Corpse? Dude where'd you go?" You strained your eyes looking towards where he had been previously. He was gone.

"Sorry. I was moving closer." You almost shrieked as he spoke right in your ear. You could feel him sitting comfortably behind you, close enough to hear his breathing.

"I-it's ok! Just startled me." You giggled nervously.

"Makes sense." It grew quiet, you could only hear your breathing and the rain falling outside.

"H-hey, um why'd you move over?" You asked Corpse quietly, hoping you didn't offend him.

He chuckled quietly and you felt your face burn even hotter at the noise. This man's voice was a sin. Why did he choose to hide with you?

"Haven't really gotten to see you that much, some of the others speak highly of you, not to mention whatever's going on with Dream and Technoblade fighting all the time. You also have a habit of blushing and running off, or avoiding me." You felt him shrug. "So this seemed like the best way."

You tensed as he leaned forward, leaning his head on your shoulder. Ohhh shit. He knew, oh you were fucking screwed.

"..."

He started to say something, but a door slammed nearby followed by a "AHA I FOUND YOU!"

"YOU FUCKING CHEATER, THERE'S NO WAY YOU IMMEDIATELY CHECKED THERE. WHO FUCKING LOOKS AT THE CEILING WHEN THEY WALK IN A ROOM." You heard Quackity yelling in the room next to you.

The shouting continued for a few more minutes and you heard Quackity storm off, and something rattled the door knob a few moments later.

You weren't even breathing. And Corpse still hadn't moved from your shoulder. Light beamed into the room as the door came open. "Oh there's gotta be someone in here, no doubt about it." Fundy chuckled and began kicking at the boxes.

Before you could even register Corpse clasped a hand over your mouth and dragged you into his lap and moved backwards slightly. His face was buried into your neck now, and he seemed to be savoring your scent.

Fundy kicked at where you'd been moments before. And you stared wide eyed at where you had been. That had been close. Fundy gave a huff and stormed out of the room mumbling about how that room had so many good spots.

You exhaled a breath as the door clicked shut and you heard footsteps leading away. Corpse removed his hand from your mouth and you squeaked when he wrapped it around your waist. You were still seated firmly in his lap.

"You gonna let go now?" You were dying, your body felt like it was on fire.

"No."

"What the hell? Why not?" You whispered angrily, you could still hear Fundy going through the other rooms.

"Cause." He burrowed deeper into the crook of your neck, and you whimpered slightly. Mortification filled you and Corpse had frozen behind you.

"Did you just whimper?" He asked, his voice suddenly seeming deeper and huskier. Your thighs clinched against your will and you fumbled for a answer.

"N-no? Whatever gave you that idea..." You laughed nervously, and Corpse gave a disproving hum into your neck.

"I think you should tell the truth." He said, right in your ear, and you swallowed. Your heart was practically pounding in your chest as you replied before your brain caught up.

"Make me."

A moment of silence passed, and his grip on you tightened slightly. "Oh I will."

Your mouth went dry at his response. And you scrambled for a way to get out of this. "Big talk." Your mouth really needed to stop talking and you clasped a hand over your mouth in surprise.

Corpse remained silent, but a hand left your waist and pulled your hand away. "What was that?"

...

"I KNEW SOMEONE WAS IN HERE." The lights flipped on suddenly and Corpse pushed you off of his lap as the crates above you were shoved away.

Fundy stood there, with a triumphant expression on his face. You silently made a note to thank him for finding you, or who knows what would've happened.

"Dammit, who all have you found?" You asked rubbing at your face.

"Still haven't found Dream and Technoblade yet, not sure where they are. Everyone else though is in the main hall.

You nodded and hurried to your feet. "I'm uh, gonna use the bathroom and then join the others. Good game though." You avoided eye contact with both of them. As you went through the hall you could hear Fundy asking Corpse what had happened. Corpse had simply laughed it off, and your face flushed harder.

You slipped into the bathroom and went to the sink. You began splashing cold water onto your face, trying to calm your blush.

"Oh my gosshhhh." You buried your face in your hands. That was three people now, and you still hadn't even thought about the murder. You really needed yo discuss that with the others.

You dried your face off and went downstairs, Technoblade was in the main hall with the others. Apparently having decided he had an unfair advantage as this was his home. Dream was still hidden.

"Hey can we talk about the murder really quick?" You asked and all attention snapped to you.

"What about it? Shouldn't we wait for Dream? As he seemed kinda obsessed with it." Karl said shrugging.

"Fuck Dream, we ain't never gonna get anything done with him around. I think we should have a buddy system." Quackity said, and you found yourself nodding.

"A buddy system isn't that bad of an idea." Bad said.

"Great! It's settled then, Y/N who do you want as your partner?" Niki asked.

You glanced around before making your choice. "Karl I think." Karl whooped in the background and Technoblade looked sullen suddenly.  
The rest quickly got into pairs. Fundy and Corpse. Bad and Niki. Sapnap and Quackity.

"So if like the lights go out again, fund your buddy? Or if something sus happens find your buddy." Quackity said.  
The others nodded in agreement.

* ** _KNOCK KNOCK_** *

A banging at the door was very audible through the rain, and everyone stared at each other before looking at the door. It was almost comically.

You stared around the room, but no one made any move to open it. Another knock rang out and you huffed and went to open it.

"Are you fucking insane?" Quackity hissed and you shrugged at him before opening it.

A young teenage girl stood in the doorway, she had blonde hair that was plastered to her face from the downpour. Her clothes were absolutely soaked, a neon green hoodie, not unlike Dream's.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully and everyone stared at her. "I'm Drista and I'm here to further the plot! Nice to meet you, can I come in?" She did a short little jazz hands thing. You gaped at her, how did a teenager even get out here??

"One second." Sapnap told Drista then slammed the door.

"What the fuck was that for?" It whispered furiously, and several other people began whispering furiously.

"We can't let a child come in here? She could see the body and freak-" Sapnap started but was cut off.

* ** _FWOO._** *

The lights shut off, and you were left in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> 1.) Should Reader Trust Quackity?
> 
> A.) Yes
> 
> B.) No
> 
> 2.) Where should they hide the gun?
> 
> A.) On themselves.
> 
> B.) In a locked cabinet
> 
> C.) Give it to Technoblade
> 
> D.) Give it to Dream
> 
> 3.) Who should readz be forced to go with?
> 
> A.) Dream
> 
> B.) Technoblade
> 
> C.) Author's choice
> 
> (Tell me what you thinks gonna happen to Drista)


	10. SHOTS FIRED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOu will not BELIEVE how close those votes were.

Immediately everyone panicked. Some looking for their partners, others were giving confused shouts.

"Karl?" You yelled, waving your hand blindly at the area you'd last seen him.

"Y/N?" Someone said nearby as you fell into them.

"Who the heck is this?" You asked, them. Chaos was everywhere. You could hear footsteps running around and someone had fallen into a vase. A loud thud was heard from nearby and you started as someone yanked you backwards.

"Quackity. Now come on this way." He hissed in your ear over the shouting. You hesitated for a moment before you allowed yourself to be pulled away. You thought you were in the side hall now, but you weren't entirely sure.

"Waddup losers? What's all the yelling about?" You panicked as Drista had some how gotten inside amongst the chaos. You could faintly hear Technoblade yelling about green orphans.

"Why'd you bring me back here?" You whispered to Quackity who was currently keeping you tucked into a corner out of sight.

"You really wanted to be in there?" He whispered back, and you nodded.

* _BANG_ *

Your heart stopped as you heard a gun shot fire, and Quackity suddenly went still.

The lights flickered back on and you both hurried back to the hall.

"Is anyone hurt?" You glanced around the room. Everyone looked fairly ok, a little pale and panicked. "Did anyone get shot?" Your foot brushed against something and you looked down.

Drista was laying face down on the floor. You shrieked and jumped away. A pool of blood around her and you knelt down. She feebly stirred looking up at you. Her blonde hair was coated in blood and you felt queasy.

"Oh my god, Drista-" she placed a weak finger on your mouth and gave you a grin.

"YOLO, my dude." She coughed and grew even paler. "I must warn you..." Her voice grew weaker and fainter. "There is...an imposter among you." She coughed and stopped moving. Tears sprung to your eyes. That was the best way for a teenager to go. Despite the situation being absolutely horrifying.

Someone pulled you away from the corpse and pulled you into a hug. To your pleasant surprise it was Bad, and he was rubbing your back comfortingly.

"Oh my god." Niki was first to speak up. Everyone else was in shock. Sapnap was gazing at the body in shock and you realized with a start that he had last had the gun.

"Sapnap, what happened with the gun?" He looked at you and frowned.

"I put it in the library on a shelf, the Butler and Technoblade can confirm that." He looked sad and you felt guilty. You glanced around at the floor and spied the gun laying underneath a table. It blended perfectly into the floor. It was also a significant distance away from everyone.

You realized you were crying softly, and you buried your face into Bad's shoulder. He stiffened slightly before relaxing and holding you tighter. A murmur was going around the room and you registered Dream was among them now. Where he'd been previously you had no idea. But you did know for sure there was definitely a murderer amongst the remainder of you.

"We gotta move the body out of here to be with the other one." Quackity spoke first, and Fundy nodded in agreement. The both went and grasped the body, dragging her out and dumping her in the closet with the other one.

You released Bad and went to grab the gun. "What the hell are you going to do with that?" Sapnap asked you, and Karl nodded in agreement.

"Hide this damn thing." You snarked, wiping the tears from your eyes. "Now leave me be." You stormed from the room heading to the library. There was surely a place to hide it in there.

You poked through the many cabinets before successfully finding one that had a vase you could hide the gun in. You locked it shut and took the key with you. You put the key in your pocket where you'd know if someone took it.

You tossed yourself onto a couch and groaned. This was an absolute nightmare. What would you do?

"Hey." You sat up in a panic. Karl was standing in the door way looking apologetic. "You look like you're having a rough time." He came and sat on the seat by you.

"You could say that." You laid back again, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah. This sure sucks doesn't it?" Karl sighed. "I just wanted to say that you have blood all over your feet and legs. And you uh are tracking it everywhere." You started and sure enough your clothes were ruined. Lovely.

"Thanks for the heads up." You shook your head. Hopefully you might could save them...you took another look. Nope, no way no how.

"No problem." Karl gave you a thumbs up as you left the room.

Ranboo was cleaning up the blood and Dream was talking to Fundy quietly in a corner. You eyed them as you went past, it wasn't any of your concern but you still felt a touch of curiosity.

You hurried up the stairs leaving a trail of bloody footsteps behind, and you could see Bad standing to the side looking down with a glass of wine in his hand.

You went past him into your room, and locked the door behind you. You decided even if someone knocked you'd ignore them. It was only late afternoon according to the clock on the wall and you decided it was the longest day ever clearly.

You snagged some clothes and went into the bathroom. You needed a shower, not a hot one though. After everything that happened you needed a cold one. 

* * *

You came out of the bathroom drying your hair with a towel. You had on the fluffy bathrobe again, and you stopped immediately because something felt off. You gazed around your room. The desk and books were undisturbed, Technoblade was laying on your bed, your luggage was where you left it.

Wait.

Your eyes snapped to your bed, and you made eye contact with Technoblade who had a smug grin.

You swallowed dryly. "Uh hi. Y'know when someone normally locks their door they want privacy right?"

"It's my house."

Of course it was.

"Fine, what do you need?"

"I need you to come help me with something, then you can do whatever."

You gave a sigh. "Ok, let me change first. I'll be ready in five."

"Excellent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) How should Reads be with Technoblade
> 
> A.) Normal
> 
> B.) Brattier than normal
> 
> 2.) How should Reader treat Dream's interrogation.
> 
> A.) Seriously
> 
> B.) Be a brat about it
> 
> C.) Silent Treatment
> 
> 3.) Who should Reader trust to be their night time guard?
> 
> A.) Fundy
> 
> B.) BadBoyHalo
> 
> 4.) Should I (the author) write a non cannon sitcom style interview chapter?
> 
> A.) Yes
> 
> B.) No
> 
> 5.) Will you read and leave a comment on my new fic "ManHunt"?
> 
> A ) Yes
> 
> B.) No
> 
> C.) Maybe
> 
> Manhunt Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846985/chapters/73441029
> 
> Y'all I was planning to kill Drista almost immediately and only one person guessed it.  
> However j do feel the need to thank whoever left the comment "POV Drista shoots you" I laughed so hard.
> 
> We will have a few other guest stars appear sooner or later though! Cya for now XD


	11. *Sneak*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS HERE MY DUDES!!!
> 
> ~~~ WILL INDICATE THE SMUT BEGINNING AND END.
> 
> (This is for AFAB, but if I get enough requests I will add a AMAB)
> 
> Sorry for the late update?
> 
> Update: I've got AMAB at the bottom now. Enjoy friendos

Technoblade lead you down the hallways, and you found yourself mildly nervous. He wasn't gonna kill you was he? That would absolutely ruin your day. 

"So Technoblade what'd you need me for again." You asked, stumbling over your feet slightly.

"I have something to show you." He replied, glancing back at you. "Nothing suspicious at all."

"Oh...ok." That seemed totally innocent, there was no way this would end badly.

He stepped into one of the smaller libraries and gestured for you to follow him. He made eye contact with you as he pulled at a book on the shelf. You held your breath in anticipation. This must be the part where it shows you a secret study.

Nothing happened and you frowned. 

"Now I bet you think this is the part where you thought that I'd pull a secret lever and 'poof' a secret room appears!" Technoblade chuckled, "but no it's not, you've been fooled!"

You ducked your head to hide your grin. "Oh really?"

Technoblade remained silent, before holding up the book. "I assure you that this is a normal book though. It's made out of the finest of commoners." He opened it and to your surprise there was a bracelet in a hidden compartment. You read the cover of it, and shook your head at it. (The Art of Faking the Deal by Sir Billiam)

"This is for you my lady. I stole it off an orphan a while back, and I'm pleased to give it to you." He held it out to you, and you panicked.

"Technoblade! I-I can't accept this. Look that's so expensive!" You spluttered. Technoblade shouldn't be giving something like that to you.

"I got it off an orphan, how expensive can it be. C'mon love, put it on please?" He asked, his hand holding it out to you.

You hesitated before hiding your hands behind your back. "Sorry Techno, I don't want to take it." You said with a grin. That was very sweet of him, but you really couldn't accept this.

He frowned momentarily before his mouth split into a mildly terrifying grin. You had the vague impression you were in danger and began backing away. His fangs were more evident than ever, and he seemed taller than ever. He took a step closer. 

His mask was tilted down towards you, and you knew he was looking into your eyes. You stared back defiantly. There was no was you would accept that gift. It was too precious for you to have.

You continued backing away, and to your surprise you had backed into a bookshelf. Technoblade grew even closer and you laughed sheepishly, keeping your hands firmly clasped behind you.

"..."

Technoblade placed a hand on your chin and tilted your face up to meet him. He stared at you a moment, and you faltered slightly under the tension in the room. He leaned in and to your mild surprise his lips brushed against yours.

He wrapped his other hand around your shoulder dragging you deeper into the kiss. He was intoxicating, he nipped at your lips with those dangerously sharp teeth and you immediately opened with a soft moan.

His tongue made it's way into your mouth, twisting around your tongue passionately. He tasted like strawberries and tax evasion. And you felt your knees growing weak. All to soon he pulled away from you. He stepped away and brushed at his shirt with a satisfied expression. 

"Well, it seems I must go and commit a few financial crimes, see you around love." You had the vague impression he was winking at you, but before you could reply he was gone, gone like the wind.

You buried you hands in your face which was burning now. Why'd you have to do this now? You groaned into your hands, peering at the wooden floor beneath you. A flash of gold caught your attention and you realized Technoblade had snuck the bracelet onto your hand.

You groaned again and sank down onto your knees. Why'd it have to be you?

* * *

You were sitting in the kitchen watching Karl and Sapnap battle it out over Pictionary, where they even found the game you had no idea. But they had it.  
You had calmed down after the incident with Technoblade, and were amusing yourself in watching them battle it out.

You caught a flash of something out of the corner of your eye, that looked suspiciously like Niki sneaking past the door way. You battled internally for a moment before deciding to go after her. 

You slipped out, mumbling something to the others about using the bathroom and followed down the hallway you thought you'd seen her go down. 

You were about halfway through it, when a hand clasped over your mouth. You gave a startled cry that was muffled, and was yanked into another sitting room that you hadn't seen before.

You were forced into a sitting chair in the center of the room, and you were tied to it before you could blink. A piece of fabric had been shoved into your mouth and something placed over your eyes so you couldn't see. You could hear furniture being moved around.

It stopped after a moment and you blinked as Dream's mask met your line of sight. Ohh boy.

What was even the point of blind folding you?

You scoffed as Dream examined you. What was he expecting to find on you? A gun?

"I want you to answer these questions, if you want to leave this place alive I suggest you comply." Dream muttered, and he pulled the gag out of your mouth. You licked your lips, and looked at the floor. You weren't gonna answer him at all.

"Where were you when the lights went out?" He asked, and you could hear his boots clicking on the floor behind you.

You remained silent, fuck Dream. You weren't going to answer a single question.

"Answer me Y/N," He had a mixture of amusement and irritation in his voice and you felt a tinge of satisfaction. 

".." He walked in front of you, and knelt down to get closer to your face.

"I said answer the question, you really don't wanna do this to yourself. Do you?" He asked you, and you looked to the side, biting your lip. You weren't gonna give in. He'd have to drag it from you.

"..."

Dream laughed darkly and you felt a slight sting of nervousness. What was he going to do? "I can force it out of you, I hope you understand that. Last chance." He warned you, and you felt the need to both submit and tell him, and to poke the bear. You looked at the ceiling unwilling to talk still.

Dream gave a sigh of disappointment. And you flinched as a hand placed itself on your chin. He had moved his mask again, his mouth showing. Before you could even react he had forced his lips onto yours. You struggled half heartedly against his attack, but gave in. You remained silent however, refusing to voice a single noise. Did he really think this would make you give in?

He pulled back, his fingers secured firmly on your jaw. You were a panting mess and he shook his head at your messy form. His index finger and thumb were keeping your mouth open, and you closed your eyes not wanting to see his face. 

"I hope you know, that I know that this won't work on you, this is just a warm up." Dream's mouth quirked into a sneer and you swallowed, saliva was dripping down your chin, and he forced you to look at him.

His other hand was tugging at the band of your jeans, pulling them down slowly. You didn't fight back, some part of you wanted this. Especially after all the hell you'd been through. And all the teasing you'd been forced to deal with lately.

~~~

Dream pulled your underwear down with your pants and knelt down with a smug look. You eyed him with unease and braced yourself. You weren't entirely sure what his plan was, but you sure weren't gonna voice your opinion. 

"When you answer me, you'll get your reward...otherwise..." His grin grew even more predatory. "You'll just have to deal with the consequences."

You bit your tongue, keeping back a whimper as his hands brushed the insides of your thighs. Dream laughed again and you refused to look at him

  
"You're so fucking wet, you wanted this didn't you?" He mocked and your face burned in mortification. "Oh this is gonna be easy!"

He swiped a finger against your slit and you jerked in your bonds. You were incredibly sensitive and you cursed the fact you hadn't taken care of your problem earlier when you'd had the chances.

Dream chuckled again, and you startled as something licked at your clit. You stared down at Dream who had his face buried between your legs and was licking at your pussy.

A knot began growing, tangling itself deep in your core, you unconsciously allowed your thighs to clamp around Dream's head momentarily. Releasing him when you realized your mistake.

He pulled away, and you found yourself looking at his chin. It was shiny from your fluids and you flushed. "Are you going to be good now Y/N?" Dream purred, and you frowned and looked away, you weren't gonna answer that asshole.

Dream shrugged at you. "Fine." He dove back down, this time aided by fingers which slipped into your cunt. You gasped loudly before you could stop yourself, and Dream chuckled sending vibrations out. Your thighs twitched again and it took all your will power not to clamp them around his head.

You were getting close now, each lick at movement of his fingers drawing you closer to the edge. A hazy blush was on your face now and you carried a glazed look. Dream pulled back once again, and you whined.

Dream smirked at you, and wiped at his face with his sleeve. "Answer the questions and I'll let you cum, simple as that." You shook your head at him, staring wide eyed at him. Surely he wouldn't.

"Your choice." He shrugged again and began licking again, his fingers working at your clit this time.

"W-wait." You cried out, tears pricking at your eyes, and Dream halted.

"Hmm?"

"I-I'll answer the questions." You gave up, desperation and defeat in your voice.

"Excellent, now where were you when the lights went out?" He asked, mask gazing up at you.

"I was pulled into the side hallway, b-by Quackity-" Your voice raised slightly in pitch as Dream stroked at your clit as a reward.

"Good, now who was the teenager that died?" Your mind blanked for a moment and you struggled to remember the answer.

"U-uh Drista I-I think," Dream remained silent for a moment before continuing.

"Last question, where did you and Technoblade disappear to? Don't lie I saw you with him." Dream asked. 

"W-we went to the library on the third floor, he wanted to give me something...a bracelet." You shook your wrist and Dream looked at it momentarily before smiling at you.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" He sneered at you before ducking his head back down.

His efforts seemed harder this time, as though he was trying to award you for your honesty. You were a blushing mess at this point, whimpers sneaking past your lips and you were struggling to remain quiet. You could hear the quiet noise of people further down the hall, and you really didn't want to be caught by them.

The knot grew even tighter and you accidentally said Dream's name, he chuckled at that, and your heart fluttered as a finger entered your hole. You were very close now.

You moaned his name softly as you came, struggling to continue staying quiet. Dream had continued messing with you through your orgasm, drawing it out almost painfully so.

~~~

"There we go..." He wiped at his face with his sleeves again, and you knew that his eyes had to hold some expression of triumph underneath the mask. He undid your bonds and kissed your forehead. You stared at him, blushing the entire time. His mouth quirked into a grin, and he held a finger to his lips before tugging his mask down.

You began pulling up your jeans and underwear, sighing at the sticky mess. You would need another shower now. Dream was moving back the cabinet he'd placed over the door. You rubbed at your face to remove your flush and glanced away unable to look at him. When you looked back he was gone. The door opened a crack, and light beaming into the room. You slipped out hurrying to a bathroom to splash some cool water on your face.

A knock sounded at the door as you finished up and you gave a startled yelp.  
"Who is it?"

"Sapnap, you've been gone almost half an hour now. You ok?" You opened the door in a panic. 

"Sorry, I got lost, and it took me a bit. I was just about to try and come back." You scratched behind your head. Trying to act as inconspicuously as possible.

Sapnap eyed you for a moment, before shrugging. "I'll escort you back darlin' can't have you getting lost again." You smiled at him, and he shot you a wink.

He turned away, and you followed after him, he lead you down the hall to...to the sitting room you'd just been in. The sitting room where Dream.. You immediately felt your cheeks grow warm and you started thinking of anything other than that.

"Hey, we're back." Sapnap tossed himself onto a couch nearby, and you leaned against a wall, not wanting to sit down.

"Ah, great! So Y/N, we've been discussing that no one needs to be left alone at night. So who would you like to stay with you?" Fundy asked you, and you immediately blurted the first thing that came to your mind.

"Bad, would you do it?" Bad started at and shot you a surprised look.

"I...sure! I can do that!" He smiled at you, and you grinned back.

You glanced around at the others who seemed fairly satisfied. Dream wasn't in the room and you thanked your lucky stars that he was gone.

"Thanks dude, means a lot." You thanked Bad profusely, and he blushed and looked away, pulling at his hoodie strings. How cute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~AMAB~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream pulled your boxers down with your pants and knelt down with a smug look. You eyed him with unease and braced yourself. You weren't entirely sure what his plan was, but you sure weren't gonna voice your opinion. 

"When you answer me, you'll get your reward...otherwise..." His grin grew even more predatory. "You'll just have to deal with the consequences."

You bit your tongue, keeping back a whimper as his hands brushed the insides of your thighs, just short of where you wanted to be touched. Dream laughed again and you refused to look at him

  
"You're so fucking hard, you wanted this didn't you?" He mocked and your face burned in mortification. "Oh this is gonna be easy!"

He rubbed against your cock gently and you jerked in your bonds. You were incredibly hard and you cursed the fact you hadn't taken care of your problem earlier when you'd had the chances.

Dream chuckled again, and you startled as something licked at your leaking tip. You stared down at Dream who had his mouth wrapped around your tip and was licking at it sensually.

A knot began growing, tangling itself deep in your stomach, you unconsciously bucked up into Dream's mouth momentarily. Halting when you realized your mistake.

He pulled away, and you found yourself looking at his chin, a string of drool was trailing down, and you flushed. "Are you going to be good now Y/N?" Dream purred, and you frowned and looked away, you weren't gonna answer that asshole.

Dream shrugged at you. "Fine." He dove back down, this time aided by fingers which stroked at your base. You gasped loudly before you could stop yourself, and Dream chuckled sending vibrations out. He took you further into his mouth. And you whimpered at the sensation.

You were getting close now, each swirl of his tongue drawing you closer to the edge. A hazy blush was on your face now and you carried a glazed look. Dream pulled back once again, and you whined.

Dream smirked at you, and wiped away the drool on hjs face with his sleeve. "Answer the questions and I'll let you cum, simple as that." You shook your head at him, staring wide eyed at him. Surely he wouldn't.

"Your choice." He shrugged again and began licking again, his fingers working at your balls this time.

"W-wait." You cried out, tears pricking at your eyes, and Dream halted.

"Hmm?"

"I-I'll answer the questions." You gave up, desperation and defeat in your voice.

"Excellent, now where were you when the lights went out?" He asked, mask gazing up at you.

"I was pulled into the side hallway, b-by Quackity-" Your voice raised slightly in pitch as Dream stroked at your cock as a reward.

"Good, now who was the teenager that died?" Your mind blanked for a moment and you struggled to remember the answer.

"U-uh Drista I-I think," Dream remained silent for a moment before continuing.

"Last question, where did you and Technoblade disappear to? Don't lie I saw you with him." Dream asked. 

"W-we went to the library on the third floor, he wanted to give me something...a bracelet." You shook your wrist and Dream looked at it momentarily before smiling at you.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" He sneered at you before ducking his head back down.

His efforts seemed harder this time, as though he was trying to award you for your honesty. You were a blushing mess at this point, whimpers sneaking past your lips and you were struggling to remain quiet. You could hear the quiet noise of people further down the hall, and you really didn't want to be caught by them.

The knot grew even tighter and you accidentally said Dream's name, he chuckled at that, and your heart fluttered as he took you completely now. You were very close now.

You moaned his name softly as you came, struggling to continue staying quiet. Dream had continued messing with you through your orgasm, drawing it out almost painfully so.

(Sorry if this sucks, I've never written AMAB before)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Readz should...
> 
> A.) Talk to Bad until they fall asleep.
> 
> B.) Read a book
> 
> C.) Bad does something. (Surprise!)
> 
> 2.) Uh oh! Another murder!
> 
> A.) Reader should help Dream solve the mystery
> 
> B.) Stay out of it
> 
> C.) Chill with Fundy 
> 
> How was my smut BTW guys? It's been a while since I've written any. Any advice is welcome! Sorry again for the late update. Have a longer chapter to make up for it ;)


	12. The Interviews ~Non Cannon~

* _Technoblade (Orphan Slayer, Hero to All)_ *

"I don't know what is even going on anymore." Technoblade shook his head and looked directly at you. "I just wanted to throw a party, maybe commit a few crimes along the way, then someone had to just up and MURDER someone." He snorted and looked to the side, back stage. "I mean, the nerds didn't even hide a body right." He reached up and pinched his brow.

"Now look, I'm stuck with a bunch of lower class people, who get on my nerves..." He paused, considering what he was saying. "Well, not all of then do." His voice softened for a moment, but he soon returned to normal.

"Anyways want to hear about the Orphanage I robbed?"  
  


* * *

* _BadBoyHalo (Local Drunkard, Sweetheart)_ *

"Those muffin heads better calm down." Bad took a sip out of his wineglass, looking dignified. "We're not in any danger it seems to me, and the people who died were..." He glanced around, before lowering his voice. "Poor people." An audible gasp is heard from the audience and Bad looks smug.

"I wish I was able to leave before the weather started, but I really wanted to talk to Y/N before they left. Guess that was my mistake." Bad smiled softly, before shaking his head. "But whatever, I'm sure everything will turn out ok."  
  


* * *

* _Karl Jacobs (Drama Queen)_ *

"I was really not expecting someone to die, or well I did, but just not here. People are always dying so I knew someone would die." He laughed nervously, blinking up at the studio lights. "I also really like some of the people I've met, being a 'Minecraft Youtuber' really makes it difficult to make friends." The crowd aww'd and Karl shook his head slightly, as if clearing his head of depressive thoughts.

"Anyways, I've had some fun, despite this whole situation being terrifying." He rubbed his hands together and leaned forward, looking intensely behind stage. "Anyways that's about all I have to say, except maybe if someone could tell me where I can get a grilled cheese. That sounds good."

* * *

* _Fundy (Definitely **NOT** a furry)_*

"This situation is ridiculous. I'd much rather be anywhere but here." Fundy leaned back in his seat, propping his feet up on a nearby stool. "It's just a body, not that big a deal. Just toss it in a hole and boom! Problem solved."

He clapped his hands, and glanced at his script, "wait a minute." He read through it again before giving an angry huff. "Guys I am not a fucking furry, will you stop saying that?" He asked, and the audience booed.

"Admit it, you are!" Someone yelled and Fundy glared back.

"I will when I am one!" Fundy yelled back, shaking his head.

"Like I said, absolutely ridiculous."

* * *

* _Quackity (Drew. P. Weiner)_ *

"Listen we all need to cool it. The only thing we gotta worry about is the coming of our lord and savior Jesus. H. Christ." Quackity shook his head, adjusting his beanie slightly. "You guys wanna know a secret? Stabbing someone to kill them is so ineffective it's not even funny."

The audience gasped and Quackity gave a grin. "Just run it over with a Ford Truck, ya get bonus points if you drift and slam into them." He giggled as the crowd gave a round of applause. "Guys please, I didn't come here to make jokes, but I do know some good ones..."

* * *

* _Niki (Lady in Blue)_ *

"This was not what I was expecting when forced to socialize. In my worst case scenario I was afraid I'd actually have to talk to people. Not be accused of murder!"

"Who accused you of murder?" Someone asked from the crowd.

Niki flushed. "That's none of your business, so don't worry about it."

* * *

* _Sapnap (Lady Charmer)_ *

"Hey y'all listen up, I'm gonna say this now. And I'll say it again. I didn't kill neither of them." He frowned seeming really torn about it. "I would never kill someone over something like that, now if they insulted my mama? Well now that's something different, but I did NOT kill those people."

The audience "hmm'd" suspiciously, and Sapnap shrugged. "I don't really care what you think, I'm proud to admit it wasn't me. You can accuse me all you want, hell even send me to prison. But it wasn't me."

* * *

* _Corpse (Dead or Alive?)_ *

"It wasn't me. I've been distracted by someone during both murders. The second murder I was even more distracted than the first." His voice rumbled deeply. "I know what my voice can..do to people, and I've been amusing myself by teasing a certain someone."

A murmur went out amongst the audience and Corpse chuckled. The noise silencing everyone immediately. "Don't worry though. I won't cause any.. Permanent harm."

* * *

* _Dream (Man of Mystery, or Mystery of Man?)_ *

Dream didn't even glance at his script before tossing it aside. "I'm going off the script here." He stared directly up at you the reader. "I'm not a hundred percent sure who it is yet, but there are three possible outcomes at the moment."

The words rolled of his tongue smoothly, and for once there was silence in the studio. "It could've been an accidental murder by someone. It could've been a murder out of spite, perhaps a ex lover. Hell, it could even be me." He chuckled, the sound sending out a threatening aura.

"Just know that it's not going to end well. Are you still willing to place this game? I can make things an absolute hell for you." He snapped his fingers and the lights in the studio went out.

You held your breath in anticipation, what was he doing?

"Fine. Let the games begin then."  
  


* * *

~~**ERROR 104: BROADCAST ENDED UNEXPECTEDLY...CONTINUE?** ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we continue?
> 
> A.) Yes
> 
> B.) No
> 
> I have another new fic BTW! This one is also reader Interactive and will have Multiple Love interests! Please check it out!!! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885145/chapters/73544625
> 
> (Shamelessly self promotes)


	13. Thunk goes the Scammer

"So have you ever been in a fight?" You asked, staring at the ceiling intently. You were laying in your bed, buried underneath a ton of covers. Bad was laying on a sofa nearby, staring lazily at a portrait of Technoblade standing on a bloody mass of orphans.

"Like an argument?" He asked, glancing over at you.

"No...like a physical fight. There was a bitch named Brittany who I gave a black eye."

"Language!" He scolded, before pausing. "Wait, you gave someone a black eye? Why?"

"She insulted a friend of mine at the time. Someone with autism, told them they would never succeed in life and shamed them in public. She had it coming." You replied, slightly sad about the topic. Your friend had been killed a few years ago, there was a freak accident.

"Oh...well I don't normally condone violence, but it sounds like she had it coming." Bad replied. "I've been in a few fights over time."

You sat up, you'd only asked the question as a joke. Not as a actual question. There was no way he'd... Oh wait he just said he did.  
"Wait really?"

"Yeah, uh I don't wanna talk about it, but I did look awful afterwards, but you should've seen the other dude." Bad said and you felt respect towards him. You wondered what situation he could've been in for him to resort to violence.

"Wow. That's pretty badass dude." You lay back down, missing the blush that had spread across his face at your words.

"Language, you muffin head." He scolded, now flipping through a book he had found somewhere.

"Sure Bad..." You yawned and rubbed at your eyes. You felt exhausted, and all the events of the day had worn you out. You could still hear the rain pouring outside, and you wondered momentarily if there was some unknown force keeping you here.

Meh, it's not likely.

You rolled onto your side, listening as Bad chattered idly. His voice was really making you relax. And you were so tired. You decided to close your eyes for just a moment...just a moment.  
  


* * *

When you opened your eyes again, it was still dark, your clock reading early in the morning, and Bad was snoring softly from the couch. Oops.

You realized that the room was fairly cool, and Bad had no blanket. Grabbing one of the ones on the bed, you laid it on him. He smiled in his sleep and mumbled something about muffin heads.  
You smiled softly and went to the bathroom, you might as well get a head start.

After you washed up, you had snuck out of the room taking care not to disturb Bad. You really needed some time to process the recent events of lately. You decided to visit the garden. That seemed like your safest bet.

You sat down on one of the benches, wincing when it felt hard against your ass. You had grown too accustomed to the luxury of the surrounding furniture.  
Now you began going over everything that had been going on lately.

Firstly, two murders had happened in a span of less than forty-eight hours and you were stuck with a murderer in the house. You had been teased endlessly by a good majority of the people here. Some of them ending in sexual acts.

Secondly, the murder could've been anyone. The furry, the saint, the Texas dude, the sweet dude, the asshole, and the marsglhmelliw, the walking dead, and the Orphan Slayer. None of those were a good choice.

You checked your watch. It was now about eight o'clock, and you could hear people milling about. You probably needed to join civilization before people panicked. As you approached the main hallway, the door bell rang. All sound in the house stopped immediately and you froze. Who was that?

You crept towards the main entry way. You saw Quackity ahead of you and before you could stop him he flung the door open.

"What the hell is a kid like you doing out here?" Quackity said loudly and the person at the door responded with equally as much snark.

"Probably the same reason a pussy like you is out here. Pizza." Came the reply and you raised an eyebrow and peered around the doorway. A young teenager, no older than sixteen was on the porch, holding...holding a pizza box?

"Whoa! Watch your fucking language, Jesus is watching dude." Quackity replied and you snorted in amusement. He glanced back at you with a wink.

"Look, like I care." The kid shoved past Quackity, and you gaped as he entered the house.

"Nice digs ya got."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get the fuck outta here. No one here ordered a pizza."

You could see the others coming now, creeping slowly to peer from doorways and shadows like weirdos. Way to make the kid to think everything is ok.

You cleared your throat, eyeing Technoblade who looked mildly offended at the child.

Quackity and the teen turned towards you, the teen giving a gasp.

"Payment." He dropped the pizza and was in front of you before you could blink.

"What?"

"You look rich so I'm telling you to pay for the food."

"What?" You spluttered. "That's ridiculous."

"So you're going to scam a poor child? Did you know I'm an orphan and you're forcing me to lose money. You do know how money works right? Wonderful stuff."

You went to retort, stopping you heard a strange fluctuation in the air.

* _FWOOM_ *

The lights flickered out again, plunging the room into darkness. This time you didn't even bother trying to leave, instead huddling down on the floor.

"Yo! Where the fuck did the lights go? That's not very pog champ." You hear the kid say before a sickening thunk rang out. The lights fizzled back on and you glanced away before you could even see the body. You didn't want to see something like that again.

"H-holy shit." Quackity gasped, and you covered your ears. You really didn't want to hear or see anything. Another knock rang out at the door and before anyone could react it opened.

A man stood in the doorway, he stared at the body a moment before a grin broke across his face. "Oh hey guys, I was actually on my way to kill the little bastard myself, but you beat me to it." He winked at you, and adjusted his beanie. "What's poppin?" Quackity shut the door before it could go any further and you heard a muffled. "Ok then! Your loss."

That dude was clearly insane. You left the room before anyone could talk to you about the body and you felt sick as yelling and arguments broke out in the room over.

Almost half an hour passed before it stopped and people dispersed, tensions high and trust at an all time low. What a nightmare. You had been arguing with yourself the entire time period before making up your mind.

You left the sitting room, searching for someone. You found them almost immediately, as they were examining the main entrance.

"Dream," you said, before you could stop yourself. "I want to help with the investigation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Who should reader interview? It might get spicy idk yet.
> 
> A.) Quackity
> 
> B.) Corpse 
> 
> 2.) Agree to play a game of high stakes chess?
> 
> A.) Yes.
> 
> B.) No
> 
> Two things really quick. Number one being that I plan to get an update schedule eventually so I can update my fics evenly.
> 
> I have a new Reader Interactive fic called "SMP Coding Club <3" So please check it out.
> 
> (Also "H" babes whoever you are I have made it so two chapters are posted two at a time First PoV and Second PoV, enjoy all of you ;] )


	14. Garden Bush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. 
> 
> I have AMAB for those who asked on the chapter *Sneak* it's at the very bottom, and I apologize if it sucks. I've never written AMAB and don't know enough guy dudes to ask them. Enjoy

Dream was silent as he stared at you. You stared back, refusing to back down. He hummed quietly, considering your request...no demand.

"Why should I let you?" He asked, after a few more moments of silence went by. 

"Because I want this to end, I want to leave here. And unlike you, I don't act like a cocky weirdo." You scoffed. Continuing your staring contest.

  
Dream placed a hand on your chin, tilting your head further upwards, he tsk'd, shaking his head. "An attitude like that's not going to get you anywhere, you do understand that... Don't you?" You smacked his hand away, not wanting to fall to his charms once again.

"It got you to listen to me." You glared at him, as he began laughing.

"Fine. You can help." He tucked his hands in his pockets, and you stepped away from him.

"Fine. What should I do?" You asked, crossing your arms. 

"Just to make sure that you're willing to do this, I need you to interview someone." He told you, a teasing tone in his voice. And you frowned, surely that wouldn't be that hard.

"Ok...who?" You asked, frowning at the man before you.

"Hmm. Corpse seems like a good choice." You felt yourself falter slightly, you didn't even know if you could talk to him with a straight face.

"Is there not anyone else?" You asked desperately and Dream chuckled.

"No, are you sure you're up for this? You seem rather nervous suddenly..." You felt the sudden urge to kick him in the crotch.

"I am. I just wanted to see if there were any other options. I can do Corpse alright." You spat out, shaking your head.

"If you're so sure. Have fun." He waved a hand at you and disappeared before you could stop him.

He gave you no information. Such as what to do, or what to ask him. The ass.  
You supposed you might as well ask Corpse what Dream had asked you, and you set off to search for him. Surely things won't go that badly.

* * *

"Yooo. Corpse. I have a few questions for you if you don't mind." You grinned at him cheerfully. It had been hell searching for him, and Karl had been so kind as to inform you that he liked the garden.

"Um. Sure." He patted the ground beside him under the tree where he sat.

"Great! So where were you during the murder today?" You sat down on the ground beside him. And shot him a grin, you were dying inside of course, not that this could get any worse.

"Inside."

"Where inside?"

"In a room."

"...what room?"

"Would you believe me if I said...inside?"

You frowned shaking your head at his sarcasm, opening your mouth to say something you were cut off as he started speaking.

"All jokes aside I was in the main hallway with the others, by the piano I believe, Fundy saw me." You gave a sigh of relief at that.

"Ok, did you know any of the people who died?" You asked.

Corpse hesitated for a moment before speaking. "No."

"You hesitated."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not, now stop being so mouthy."

"Or what?" You snarked back, smirking when he narrowed his eyes at you. You were in the middle of a garden, not in a room this time, there was absolutely no way he'd do anything.... Right?

"... Do you really want me to answer that question?" His voice seemed to have dropped even lower, once again carrying that husky sound.

You swallowed, your tongue feeling like a lump in your mouth. "I-I, just answer the damn question Corpse." You shook your head, staring at your lap. You didn't realize your error until he chuckled darkly.

"Fine then, you do realize that you and me never got to finish our discussion last time right?" He moved over, scooting closer to you, a mildly threatening look in his eye.

"I-I thought we did." You backed away from, him. Scooting backwards, ohhh fuck, what had you done.

"Maybe that's what you thought," your back hit a bush, and you couldn't move further back. "But I'm going to deal with your little attitude right now."

  
"T-that so?" Your words pitched upwards near the end, signifying your alarm.

Corpse was basically straddling you now, having crawled on top of you. He was hovering over you now, a hand on your shoulder. His fingers were stroking the edge of your cheek, and you shuddered at the sensation.

Corpse let out a quiet sigh above you, and you held your breath as he looked down at you. Maybe this was all he was going to do?

He gave you one more look before dragging you into a kiss. You whimpered in surprise at the suddenness of it, his hand wrapping around your throat to force you to stay against him. It was weird kissing him, and you discovered that his mouth was lined with fangs, very sharp prickly ones. His tongue was long and slim, quickly finding it's way around your mouth.  
He definitely wasn't completely human. 

His grip on your neck was there as a warning at this point. You moaned into the kiss. And you felt Corpse's mouth contort into a larger grin. A few moments passed before you pawed at his hand, needing air.

He pulled back after continuing for another moment. You panted, face a deep red. He had a smug look on his face, and you couldn't look at him for to long. He still had his hand on your neck, keeping it there as a warning.

"Did you prove your point?" You asked him snarkily, as you wiped at your chin.

"Apparently not, if you're still giving me back talk."

You swallowed again, and you knew he knew about this one, as his hand was literally on your throat, pinning you in place.

"I-I-"

"YO! Corpse you in here?" You startled as a loud voice called out for Corpse. The man who was currently straddling you in the bushes. This was not a good time for you.

  
Corpse slid off you with the stealth of ninja, he pinched your ass as he left, causing you to muffle a squeak.

"Yeah man?" You heard him say, smoothly emerging from behind a tree.

"Yo! We need you to come and help us settle something." You heard the person say, and you exhaled quietly in relief as Corpse was dragged off by your mystery hero.

You needed to find Dream and report your findings to him. This was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

  
"Y/N I challenge you to a game of chess. High stakes of course. What do I ask for in return? Easy! That tiny hat that you wore to the party." Fundy yelled at you from across the hall, and you stared wide eyed at him.

"What the hell inspired that dude?" 

"Doesn't matter do you accept? Or are you a coward?"

"I ain't no coward, let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Chess Strategy should Readz use?
> 
> A.) Offensive
> 
> B.) Defensive
> 
> C.) Wtf even is chess
> 
> Do we accept dinner with the Devil? (NOT DREAM)
> 
> A.) YES
> 
> B.) No
> 
> C.) I want Dream change it Author-Chan UwU

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Leave me a request if you have any scene ideas cause I'm literally just making up shit as it comes to me.
> 
> Also please leave a comment they make me so happy and I legit give a happy squeal when I see them. Especially if it has support or love, a random joke, a request, or a quote from the SMP you want me to add in.
> 
> Love y'all


End file.
